Hyper x Super x Lover
by Otoya Ichinose
Summary: It all started with Cecil wondering if STARISH and Haruka were the opposite gender. Little did he know, his thoughts lead to something unexpected happening to Tokiya. What's he to do when she was now a she? The answer, something as cliche as a princess story. Reijixfem!TokiyaxOtoya


_A.N.  
Um... Hi... It's been awhile... So, I've gotten into UtaPri recently and my exams finally ended, so I decided to write something. I did not expect it to be this long though. Okay_, _so how did I get this idea? It was pretty simple. When I listened to Hyper x Super x Lover, the first thing I thought was that Tokiya was missing. Since he was not singing that song, I decided to make him the center of attention for __Otoya and Reiji! I have to admit that I prefer TokiOto and ReiRan on their own but this idea was just begging to be written down.  
Oh, and a small piece of trivia; I actually finished writing this last night at 11:05pm (Singapore Time) but... my internet cuts off at 11pm, so I could not post this yesterday... ;~;_

_This is an unbeta'd piece of work. Please excuse the errors in language. The plot might be too stupid to anyone's liking but meh._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Uta no Prince-sama or any of their songs as they belong to BROCCOLI. Credit for the song translations also go to Silvermoon249 on LiveJournal. Also, a bit of warning for OOc-ness._

* * *

R.O.T.

Cecil felt very curious at the moment. He did not know what gave him the thought. Nevertheless, it was intriguing. If one thing were to change, would everything still be the same?

STARISH has come to terms that their composer, Nanami Haruka, could not reciprocate any of their feelings for her. It was the sad truth.

Cecil sat by his windowsill, staring into the night sky while his senpai slept peacefully. He missed Haruka, even if it had only been three days since she went on a holiday with Tomochika. Shining Saotome insisted that the girl needed a one month break. It will help her relax and possibly inspire her to compose more melodies. Cecil could feel his lips turn up as he imagined his muse smiling at him. She would never smile at him any other way though. He did not know why but he suddenly thought of what Haruka would look like as a guy.

Would Cecil still call Haruka his muse even if the girl was a guy instead? It was a curious thought. Some might think that nothing would change even if the person were to be the gender they were not. However, it changes the dynamics of everything. As a girl, Haruka would have every right to be shy. However, if she were a _he_, it would be odd for _him_ to act like that. Would there still be STARISH even if Haruka were to be a guy?

Actually, would the dynamics of their relationship change if the members of STARISH were girls instead? It was an interesting thought, to say the least.

Cecil's eyes widened and his mouth was left slightly agape as he saw a shooting star. It was as if the night sky was listening to his silent rants. He smiled up into the sky, hoping that the month would pass soon.

* * *

Reiji Kotobuki was a cheerful man, with a reputation of being in the idol group, QUARTET NIGHT. As the senpai, he had to set an example and wake up earlier. Another reason for rising up early for the day would be that he would sometimes make breakfast for everyone. Cooking was his favourite pastime but he preferred baking sweets. However, too much sugar can be very unhealthy, so he learned a few good meals to make.

Reiji hoped off his bed, intending to head to the washroom until his eyes caught sight of what laid upon his raven haired kouhai's bed, or rather, lack of what was supposed to be on it. Tokiya's bed was empty and his pillows and blanket were messed up on the mattress, which was very strange. Tokiya was a very oraganised person, so he always made his bed immediately after waking up.

_Maybe Toki had to use the bathroom urgently, _the brunette thought, shrugging the matter off and making his way to the closest bathroom.

He was the unluckiest man alive that day as he was the closest to the source of an ear-splitting scream. That was everyone else's cue to wake up.

Reiji winced at the massive volume of the scream. He panicked, hoping that no one was hurt. If his ears heard it right, the scream came from the bathroom he intended to go to. As he ran to his destination, his head was filled with just one question.

_What's a girl doing here?!_

Reiji knew for a fact that Haruka was on her holiday. Plus, both QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH did not have any close female acquaintances who could even locate their mansion. The next odd part was that there was a girl screaming on the floor of the boys' dorms.

As the bathroom door immediately came into view, Reiji threw it open and what he saw petrified him.

There was a woman standing in front of the mirror, a bit shorter than Tokiya. Her chest was rather flat and she wore sleepwear which was one size to big for her. Her spiky raven hair reached all the way down to her butt, which, in Reiji's opinion, had a nice curve to them. Despite her beautiful features, Reiji was only concerned about her appearance. Firstly, he was pretty darn sure he saw Tokiya use _those_ clothes to bed last night. Secondly, her hair was styled in a manner that was exactly like Tokiya's, except for her long silky hair. Thirdly, she stared at the mirror like she just saw a ghost in its reflection.

"To… kiya…?" Reiji barely muttered out, too stunned in his spot to make a proper string of words.

"Kotobuki-san?!" the Tokiya look-alike exclaimed, turning to face him with a face filled with shock just before covering her mouth with her hands, as if she was horrified by what she just said.

Her voice was identical to Tokiya's with a higher pitch.

_She's definitely Tokiya!_

* * *

Tokiya was felt tense. He – no, _she _was uncomfortable with all the stares directed at her. They were in the dining area, everyone seated and staring at the raven haired woman as if she was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. When Otoya saw that Tokiya became a woman, he was a stuttering mess, wondering what in the world happened to his friend. When he saw Tokiya taking her usual clothes, the red-haired man jumped in and saved her day by saying that she should borrow Haruka's clothes. At first, Tokiya was reluctant to do that but with Otoya's reasons, saying that it would not be appropriate for her to wear clothes too big for her, she gave in. However, Tokiya smacked Otoya on the head at his suggestion that she should try wearing a skirt since she was now a girl. The raven head had just become a woman and did not want to do anything that might make her comfortable with being a female.

Tokiya took a glance up at the others' faces. She felt a shiver going down her spine at their gazes. However, one dark-skinned man stood out from the rest. Maybe she should try ignoring the others and concentrate on Cecil since he was practically growing mushrooms in the corner, depressed.

She stood from her seat and made her way towards her moping friend, ignoring the eyes glued to her every move. She tapped his shoulder and could see Cecil flinch at her touch.

"What's wrong Cecil?" she asked coolly, mentally praising herself for being able to act like she normally did.

"… It's my fault…" Cecil answered reluctantly, refusing to meet her cold gaze.

That was enough for Tokiya to understand how she became a female. Since Cecil has magic, he had the ability to turn into a cat and vice versa. It would not be a surprise to her if Cecil could even change people's gender. Although, judging by the tone of voice he used, whatever happened to her was an accident.

She let out a sigh of frustration, wondering what the world had against her for Cecil's accidental spell to end up affecting her. She could not really blame the Agnapolian if he was so depressed over the matter. The only people she could blame were the ones who were currently watching her like a hawk.

She turned around and glared at them and she could see some of them flinch.

"If you have nothing of importance to tell me, I'll be taking my leave and get ready to leave," she stated coldly, causing one brave soul to step forward.

"C'mon Tokiya, you don't have to be so cold," Otoya told her, walking towards her with a nervous smile.

"I'll consider that if you put on a skirt Otoya," she hissed, glaring at the red head with such intensity that is made him back away to an unoccupied corner, weeping at how terrified he felt at that moment. Reiji, Natsuki and Syo proceeded to comfort the poor man for having to face such a terror.

"JUUUUUUUUUSSSSST AAA MOOOOOOMMMEEENNNNTTTT MISSSSUUUUUUSSSSSS IIIIIICCCCHIIINOOOSSEEE!"

"That voice…!"

"President?!"

On cue, Shining Saotome dropped from the sky, hanging from a bungee cord attached to their ceiling. Despite the many times they have seen their president appear out of nowhere, he never fails to stupefy them with his various ways of making a grand entrance. The eccentric man was upside-down, bouncing in front of Tokiya's face, much to the latter's silent annoyance.

"I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO DRAW UNWANTED ATTENTION WITH YOUR CURRENT APPEARANCE!" Shining shouted in Tokiya's face, causing her to wince from the booming volume.

Tokiya wanted to protest but found that the president actually had a point. He was pretty sure majority of the world did not know that magic really existed so it would do no good to go for her interview and be questioned if she had a sex change. However, that only meant that all her interviews and so on would be cancelled until this issue was solved.

"So you propose that I postpone all my duties just to find a way to return back to normal," Tokiya stated with a deadpan stare.

"YES MISSUS! NOW, PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!" the man announced, bouncing on the bungee cord until he flew all the way up. Everyone looked up to see nothing but just their ceiling, no bungee cord attached or the eccentric man.

Tokiya was terribly annoyed. Nevertheless, this was another task she had to overcome without any more complaints. If she had to be a female for a certain amount of time, then so be it. At least she would not have to worry about work getting in the way of her searching for the solution to this problem.

"Cecil," Tokiya called out without moving from her spot, "do you know how to reverse this spell?"

The raven head was welcomed by a few moments of silence until he finally spoke up. "It's something really cliché…"

"It does not matter."

"… In your case, you have to make two men fall for you," Cecil stated hesitantly, which earned him various reactions.

Reiji and Syo were on the floor laughing their butts off. The remaining members of QUARTET NIGHT gave Cecil a look that said you-can't-be-serious. Masato and Ren were giving Tokiya looks filled with pity. Otoya was surprised, his mouth forming an 'o' shape until he went back to growing mushrooms in his corner. Natsuki was sparkly-eyed, gushing about how 'cute' it was. Tokiya just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Tokiya held a hand to her forehead, not believing her ears. Of course the solution to her problem was as cliché as a Cinderella story. She knew she was a cold person to a certain extent, so how could she even hope to win the hearts of any men? She was just thankful that the NO-LOVE rule was overruled, thus making this less problematic.

She wanted to fix the mess as soon as possible but she knew she would probably take a lot of time, so she would have to wear women's clothes for quite awhile. That being said, she could not continuously borrow Haruka's clothes. The raven head wanted to be considerate and even though Haruka was not with them at the moment, she did not want to risk wearing anything that might be valuable for Haruka.

Therefore, her first task was to get her own clothes. Sadly, since STARISH's composer was away on her holiday, she had no one to help her pick out clothes that would be suitable for her. Tokiya could recall all of her friends having a busy schedule-

"_Ahh… What a busy day! I am so glad I have a free day tomorrow!"_

-except a certain redhead.

"Otoya," Tokiya called out, to which the man questioned immediately stood up to face Tokiya, "you're going to help me pick out clothes since I would feel bad for constantly borrowing Nanami-san's clothes."

At hearing that, the bright-eyed boy immediately lit up, initial fear over Tokiya's icy eyes disappearing. How could he not be happy? Tokiya had always been cold to a certain extent, so for his friend to ask him a favour was like a blessing in disguise. He had originally planned for his day to be spent relaxing but he supposed he could relax while hanging out with Tokiya.

"Tokiya!" Otoya exclaimed in joy, proceeding to embrace the woman in a tight hug to show how elated he was all the while crying comical tears of happiness.

Tokiya was never one to appreciate others invading her personal space but at the moment she found herself not minding, which confused her. Maybe it was the fact that she was asking a favour from Otoya, so she felt that she needed that she needed to give back something in return. Despite that, she could not help but catch a whiff of what the bright-eyed man smelled like; sunshine and curry. She did not know how anyone could smell like sunshine but she could tell that Otoya just radiated like the sun.

"Eh? Tokiya, are you okay? You're not pushing me away," the man occupying Tokiya's thoughts questioned, worried for her.

"I'm perfectly fine," she told him, pushing away Otoya, "I'll go get some things before we leave. I want you ready in five minutes Otoya."

"Eeeh? That won't be long enough to get ready and eat breakfast!" the red-eyed man whined, chasing after Tokiya, who was already going up to their room.

"We'll eat outside then."

As the two disappeared from view, Reiji let a small chuckle escape him. His two kouhais were indeed very cute, especially Tokiya. She did not even notice that her face was red when Otoya hugged her. If the brunette were to be the judge of her situation, he would say that she would be back to normal quite soon if she was able to command Otoya like that. That being said, Reiji also wanted to help his now-female kouhai. He started to formulate a plan to first rid himself at least one of his working days.

* * *

Now that Tokiya thought about it, she was glad she turned into a female today rather than any earlier. Quite awhile ago, Fans had requested that QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH do a collaboration, so Shining Saotome decided for the guys to do something called a "Shuffle". He would pick out two names out of the seven and those two would have to sing something together. The remaining three would sing together. It was a challenge for Haruka to compose songs for every group since the matches were as odd as Cecil and Ranmaru. Camus and Ranmaru's song was Koiiro Sentimental and they were the first ones to sing their song, followed by Ren and Camus' song Baby My Strawberry. The most recent one was Tokiya's duet with Natsuki, their song named Still Still Still. She had always wanted to do a duet ever since she saw Natsuki's brilliant performance on her stage when she was HAYATO. Even though it was technically Satsuki singing, she wanted to sing the lyrics that held so much meaning. In the end she got her wish. They recorded their song just three days ago, so Tokiya was relieved that her problem only started today. If she remembered correctly, Otoya and Reiji were the next pair to record their song Hyper x Super x Lover. When Tokiya took a look at their lyrics, she noted that it was almost convenient that the two were paired up since Reiji was Otoya and her assigned senpai plus the fact that both of them were quite cheerful. The lyrics were full of hype and about falling in love in the most reckless manner ever, reminding Tokiya of their song GAMUSHARA ROmanTic.

Speaking of recklessness, Otoya was too hyper too stay still and ended up walking recklessly into a lamppost. It was almost convenient that Tokiya's thoughts somehow had a relation to what had just occurred. To say the least, she was amused and could feel her lips curl upwards at the sight of Otoya rubbing his forehead as they continued to walk. She was no sadist but the pouting man reminded her of a kicked puppy.

Tokiya wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a simple light purple blouse. She did not want to be too extravagant and attract attention, so she picked out the plainest clothes she could find. A pair of black spectacles rested on her nose, for cautionary purposes in case anyone recognised her, female or not. She was glad that she could at least wear her usual shoes. Her long hair got in her way a few times before they went out, so Natsuki had volunteered to braid her hair into twin braids. When Tokiya took a glance in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked a bit like a nerd but found it to be a suitable disguise. Otoya on the other hand, wore his usual casual clothes, a brown beret on his to conceal his striking hair colour.

They had just finished eating. They ate at a shop known for its wonderful curry, to Otoya's delight and Tokiya's silent displeasure. She always made sure to keep a strict diet, even when she was a male, to ensure that she had a figure that would please both her fans and herself. When Otoya saw how little she ate, he kept on bugging the raven head to eat more. Tokiya refused until Otoya said that eating too little was not good, plus the fact that she should treat herself every once in a while. Tokiya could not argue, so she gave in eventually.

At the moment, they were looking through the various clothing shops in a mall. So far, they had no luck finding clothes that suited Tokiya's liking. She almost wanted to give up but reminded herself that she was doing this to make herself more comfortable and not to mention that it would be a waste of Otoya's time if they do not get anything.

Since she was daydreaming, she failed to notice that Otoya had stopped moving in front of her, so she bumped into him. She silently cursed her carelessness, intent on asking why the beret-wearing man had stopped moving until he suddenly ran off into one of the shops, telling her to wait where she was. She stood rooted to her spot, confusion marring her delicate features. If Otoya found something that was to her liking, he should consult her first, should he not? Despite her mind telling her to just follow Otoya to see what he was up to, she did as she was told; wait.

Thankfully, the bright-haired man did not make her wait long, She raised an eyebrow as she saw him walking towards her with his hands behind his back, a gleeful smile plastered onto his face. She was about to question him until Otoya spoke up first.

"Ne Tokiya, could you close your eyes for a moment?" he asked, his excitement showing through his tone of voice.

Tokiya was sceptical but it was not like Otoya would ask of anything of her without a proper reason, so she obliged and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of cloth ruffling and felt something soft on her collarbone. It drifted closer to her neck and she flinched. The mysterious cloth was then wrapped around her neck.

"Alright, done!" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully, giving Tokiya the signal to open her eyes.

She realised that the piece of cloth around her neck was a simple navy blue scarf. She held it and brought it an inch up.

"What's this for?" she asked, truly curious, not looking at Otoya's face while she buried her face into the soft scarf.

"Well, I see you wear something around your neck most of the time. Plus, you also flinched when I was putting the scarf on you so I thought you had a sensitive neck," he explained, looking proud at his examination skills.

Tokiya had to admit that she was impressed that Otoya manage to draw that conclusion since he seemed to be oblivious most of the time. She appreciated the small gesture. She wondered why Otoya would want to surprise her like he was putting a necklace around her neck rather than a scarf.

The thought made her cheeks turn a bit pink and she cursed mentally for thinking of such a thing. How did she end up relating this to something done between couples?

"Tokiya, are you okay? Your face is a tad bit red," the red head asked, worried for his friend's well-being.

"I'm f-fine." Did she just stutter?!

"If you say so."

Thankfully, Otoya had not noticed her stutter. If he did, it would be the death of her.

* * *

They eventually found a suitable shop selling clothes to Tokiya's liking. Once they gathered plenty of clothes, Tokiya was about to head to the cash register until Otoya practically forced her to try on the clothes first, saying that clothes that seemed like a good choice might turn out to be a bad choice when worn.

Otoya was waiting in front of the changing room, listening to their songs through his earphones. He hoped that Tokiya would not take long to change since he could not handle waiting in one place for too long most of the time, since he was a hyper person.

As he heard the door to the changing room click open, the red head removed his earphones. The sight before him left his mouth agape. Tokiya still had the same jeans on but her light purple blouse was replaced with a pale red shirt with only one sleeve. It left her collarbone completely open and Otoya had to swallow his saliva when his eyes drifted on her neck for too long. A black jacket was wrapped around her waist, completing the outfit.

It was a simple and plain outfit but Otoya found it hard not to be stunned into silence. Tokiya suddenly seemed much more beautiful in her new outfit. The raven head caught him staring and raised an eyebrow, questioning if Otoya was trying to be a goldfish. The bright-eyed man blushed at being caught red-handed but covered it up by asking if Tokiya really wanted a shirt that showed so much of his neck. The corner of her lips made a small smile.

"Thank you for your concern Otoya but I don't think it would bother me if I wear it with the scarf you gave me," she told him, glad that he was concerned for her needs.

Otoya could feel butterflies in his stomach at witnessing such a stunning smile on Tokiya's lips.

_If this goes on, I'm going to pass out!_ the flustered man thought.

"Actually, I don't think you need to try on the clothes anymore! I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in any of them!" Otoya said in rush, gathering the clothes and hurrying off to the cashier.

He failed to notice that his statement made Tokiya turn red.

* * *

Otoya and Tokiya returned back to the mansion not too long later and immediately went up to their room. That was when something came to Tokiya's mind that concerned her current predicament.

As they entered their room, they were greeted by the sight of Reiji reading a book on his bed. Although, reading might be the wrong word to use since their senpai was about to doze off while "reading" his book.

"Kotobuki-san!" Tokiya exclaimed as she dropped her bags on the floor and rushed to Reiji's bedside. The loud voice jolted Reiji out of his half-asleep daze and looked drowsily to the source of his almost-bleeding ears.

"Ye-Yes?!" the brunette exclaimed in a drowsy voice.

"Will I be able to get my own room with my current predicament?" she asked in a quieter tone, realising the damage she had been inflicting on her senpai's ears since morning.

The question caused Reiji to be fully awake now. He had not taken that into consideration and when he thought about it, he was actually reluctant to have Tokiya out of the room. If she were to have her own room, their room would feel empty in a way. Not only that, he was pretty sure Shining was dead-set on the kouhai-senpai relationship. Even if he were to ask if Tokiya could get her own room, chances of the request being unfulfilled was very high if you were talking to a man who could invade your privacy at any time.

"I asked Shining about it and he said no, sadly," the dark-eyed senpai half-lied. Truth be told, he was rather sleepy and would rather not have to go through the trouble of asking the president at the moment.

Tokiya sighed in frustration at the eccentric man's inconsideration. With everything that happened today, it was no surprise that she had to sigh so many times.

"Is there something wrong with sleeping us Toki?" Reiji teased the woman, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

A vein was visible on her forehead at the question. Her senpai knew about her dislike for the nickname. He only used it to get a rise out of her sometimes. She would not lose to him.

"There was never a problem until I turned into a female," she told him, pretending not to hear Reiji say her nickname.

"C'mon Tokiya, it's not like we bite," Reiji continued teasing, making gestures with his hands which are suppose to be "biting".

"Reiji, don't tease Tokiya so much. She can get annoyed very easily," Otoya joined in, defending Tokiya from the brunette's persistent teasing.

"Alright, alright." Their senpai raised his hands in surrender.

Reiji can easily see how Tokiya now has Otoya wrapped around her little finger, even without herself noticing.

* * *

Tokiya had been holding out surprising well for someone who had their gender changed a few days ago, besides the few times Ren tried flirting with her. That problem was always solved by Masato. Natsuki tried dressing her up once and once she realised that there was no escaping him, she gave in but wore just one dress that was not styled for Lolitas like Syo. When she was done changing, she had to admit that she looked cute. The purple dress reached until her knees, there was a gold ribbon tied around her waist and the sleeves were puffed up. She let down her hair, much to Natsuki's pleasure as he proceeded to take an excessive amount of photos of her. She might as well do this for Natsuki since her chances of doing it again were zero. The highlight of that event was when Otoya walked in, about to ask Natsuki something until he saw Tokiya. His mouth dropped, his face went fifty shades of red and ran out the room at lightning-fast speed. Not too soon later, Reiji entered the room, questioning why Otoya ran out the room until he saw what made Otoya run like the wind. The brunette stared at her for a few moments with wide eyes until Reiji told Natsuki to send him a picture and just walked out.

Those were the highlights of the days that passed.

This morning was the beginning of the main event. They were all eating together with a few small conversations flying around until all of a sudden, Reiji popped out a bizarre question.

"Tokiya, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

The innocent questioned earned many reactions. Natsuki and Cecil were gaping at the brunette's bravery. Syo choked on his sandwich. Masato spat out the tea he was drinking. Ren dropped the fork he was holding. Ranmaru shouted a profanity for the whole mansion to hear. Camus gave Reiji the are-you-serious look. Ai fainted from the errors he was sustaining in his system. Otoya appeared to be jealous. Since Reiji was beside Tokiya, she backed away a bit from him, covering her mouth with the back of her hand in an attempt to hide the blush on her face.

"Why would you ask that of me?!" the raven head exclaimed, embarrassed to the extent where she could feel steam coming out of her ears.

"You just have one person left to fall in love with you. I want to take you out on a date to see if I can help you by falling for you," Reiji explained in a tone that should not have sounded charming to Tokiya.

What was worse was that the brunette giving her a "dreamy" stare that made her want to disappear into hiding. However, something that her senpai said piqued her curiousity.

"Who's the one who fell for me already?" the raven head asked.

"Who else but our dear Otoyan? He's practically seething with jealousy beside you," the brunette teased, laughing at the shocked expression on his kouhais' faces.

"Wha-wha-wha-what?!" Otoya blurted incoherent words, his face's colour being able to compete with the colour of his hair.

"Don't worry Otoyan! We can share Tokiya!"

Tokiya could not take the embarrassment anymore. She immediately stood up and excused herself to the bathroom.

Once she reached the bathroom, she dashed in and shut the door behind her. She looked into the mirror and saw her red face.

_What's wrong with you Tokiya? You don't usually act like this! _She asked herself mentally, holding a hand to her forehead.

She only intended to get her problem solved, not create more problem along the way! Her relationship with Otoya and Reiji would definitely change even after turning back into a male. Why did she blush anyway? They were supposed to fall in love with her, not the other way around. But… would they fight to be with her? It would do no good. She would rather not fall in love with any of them if it were to come to that. Her heart was betraying logic though. She could not help but fall in love with both of them. Despite how annoying Otoya and Reiji were, they were what changed her cool attitude. Their hype and cheerfulness was the thing that brightened up her world.

It was completely alright to fall in love with both of them…

… right?

* * *

In the end, Tokiya agreed to go on a date with Reiji, which was in the evening.

Reiji said that he knew Tokiya would accept his invitation, so he bought tickets for a movie beforehand. The raven head was a bit miffed when the brunette said that, saying that she was usually not so easy to win over, to which her senpai laughed at.

The movie which Reiji bought tickets for was called the Book Thief. Tokiya wondered why he would choose a historical movie which might seem boring for him. The dark-eyed man just said that he thought Tokiya might like it since she always read books in her spare time. The raven head appreciated his consideration.

While they watched they watched the movie, Tokiya's eyes were fixated to the screen, completely absorbed in the movie's plot. Reiji, on the other hand, was on the verge of falling asleep. In the end, he succumbed to his drowsiness.

Tokiya tensed when she felt something fall onto her shoulder. She quickly whipped her head around only for her face to meet a lump of brown hair. That was when she realised that the brunette was sleeping on her shoulder. When she saw the serene look on his face, she could not help the way her lips were curling upwards.

Tokiya could already tell that she was falling even harder for Reiji Kotobuki.

* * *

After the movie, they decided to head back to the mansion since they could not find anything else worthy of doing. While they walked back, Reiji insisted that they held hands. At first, Tokiya was completely against the idea but when her senpai countered and said that couples usually hold hands while they are on a date, she gave up and gave in.

Despite her initial refusal, she found herself enjoying the warmth in her hand. It was foreign sensation to her. She barely held anyone's hand due to her cold personality but for the past few days, she found herself not minding the physical contact she shares with others, or at least Otoya and Reiji.

"Hey, Reiji," Tokiya called out, using her senpai's first name since he insisted.

"Hmm?" he hummed, indicating that he was paying attention.

"Than-"

She was about to thank him for such a fun date until a song started playing from the big screen on the tall building. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard her voice resonate throughout the streets.

_Ah… reaching out to only you,  
The sound of this wind… Feeling heart…_

Before she knew it, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. This was the first song she sang as Tokiya Ichinose and not HAYATO. It brought back memories of how Haruka saved her.

_Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!  
Look at the sky! Ah… My sweetest love!_

Reiji realised that the raven head had stopped walking and when he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of his date crying while she stared at the big screen. On the inside, he was panicking but he kept his cool, bending a bit to Tokiya's eye level to wipe away the tears flowing downs her smooth cheeks.

Tokiya tensed at the thumb brushing away her tears. She stared into Reiji's eyes and found herself mesmerised. It could be her imagination but he looked like he was shining like a star.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Reiji asked, holding out his hand.

Without thinking, she took his hand and they started to waltz.

_Blue… The sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek  
Rise… Did you know? About the light to tomorrow_

Truth… You probably still don't know yourself well, huh?  
Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow!

People stopped to stare at them but they did not care. They were in their own little world. They were mesmerised by each other. When Tokiya started to sing along, Reiji decided that he did not want to be left out, so he sang with her.

_If your long trail goes cold,  
Ah… I'll warm it with a song!_

All of your prayers may not become stars,  
But if you believe in your dreams,  
They will be thousands of "jewels that shine brightest in the night sky"

When the song faded into nothingness, Tokiya wrapped Reiji in an embrace. The brunette was surprised to say the least at the raven head's sudden display of affection. However, he did not object to it and welcomed it be wrapping his arms around her delicate frame.

All of a sudden, there was a round of applause around them. That was when Tokiya suddenly realised what they just did. Her face matched a tomato and Reiji just laughed at her embarrassment.

He was falling for her just like how she was falling for him.

* * *

After the date, Tokiya had become much more affectionate, mostly towards her two roommates. At first, the other guys were reluctant to let her stay with two other males despite her being a male before but after witnessing her interactions with the other two, they knew they had nothing to worry about. Tokiya still acted like she normally did, albeit with a few changes to her attitude due to her current feminism.

Ren Jinguji was one of the idols in the mansion who observed the trio rather closely. Masato deemed him as a stalker but when he noticed that the flirt was just curious about his friends' growing relationship, he soon succumbed to questioning why Tokiya acted so differently to Otoya and Reiji now.

"Ne, Hijirikawa," Ren called out to his roommate one day, both of them attending to their usual activities in their dorm. Ranmaru had business elsewhere.

"What is it?" Masato acknowledged, stopping his brush's movements for a moment to listen to his roommate.

"I'm pretty sure Tokiya already made Ikki and Rei fall him – her, so why isn't she turning back into a guy?" Ren wondered, correcting his mistake while throwing another dart into the dead centre of his dart board.

"I have the same thoughts as you. This is just an assumption, but maybe she would return to being a man with a certain trigger action. I won't be surprised if it involves having to be kissed by them."

"Oho? What makes you say that?" Another dart not missing its target.

"I'm just voicing out your thoughts Jinguji."

The next dart failed to hit its mark.

* * *

It had been at least a week since the catastrophe of Tokiya having a gender switch. She had to be honest that it was not as bad as she thought it was. When the rest of STARISH and Reiji were busy attending to their duties as idols, she would find herself bored to the core, not even finding any satisfaction in reading, which was her favourite hobby. Instead, she would subconsciously look at her roommate's belongings, touching them and just wishing they would come back quickly.

She remembered about how Reiji was telling Otoya and her about the different ways to play the maracas when they were playing the King's Game when she was still a guy. She had stubbornly refused to even hold them before. However, when her roommates were out, she tried to play the maracas and much to her embarrassment, she had been doing it for so long, she lost track of the time. That was when Reiji entered the room and when the raven head heard the door click, she almost dropped the maracas but thankfully, she did not. Before her senpai could utter a single sound, she placed the maracas on a nearby table and made a mad dash to the mansion's garden. That event left Reiji with question marks all over his head.

There was something else _much _worse than that though. Tokiya had been cold one day and her blankets were not enough to shield her freezing body. When she glanced up at Otoya's bed, she noticed his jacket hanging from the bedpost. Without thinking, she snatched it and wrapped it around herself. It felt magical when Otoya's jacket managed to warm her up immediately. She soon fell asleep with the jacket on. She slept for who-knows-how-long until Otoya saw her wearing his jacket with a look of pure bliss while sleeping. Reiji had told her that she muttered his red-haired kouhai's name in her sleep.

She knew she was falling in love with both of them and it made her do all these wacky things which were already embarrassing retelling.

Today, she was in the recording studio with Otoya and Reiji. They were about to record their song for the Shuffle Unit CD since they were worried Tokiya might get bored again, so Otoya took the liberty of inviting her to join them. When offered the invitation, she was calm and collected on the outside but on the inside, she was screaming with relief, finding something to get rid of her boredom.

Before this, she had actually helped them practice for a bit, pointing out a few parts they need to improve on, such as the high notes. When it came to music, she got down to business, not letting her growing affection for the two stop her harsh comments flying into their ears. It was a funny sight, seeing two grown men acting like scolded children.

For now, she just hoped that her impromptu training for them could produce wonderful results.

She stood behind the glass separating her and the boys, standing patiently behind the sound manager to give the cue. Before he gave the cue, both Otoya and Reiji flashed their bright smiles at her, causing the raven head's cheeks to grow a bit warm.

Finally, the song started.

_Otoya  
_**Reiji****  
**_**Otoya and Reiji**_

_**Hyper×Super×Lover**__** Want you! Get you!**_

Tokiya had to be lying if she said she was not feeling a bit of excitement just from hearing their hyped voices blend together so easily. The instrumental played for a few moments and before the next line came in, the brunette and red head pointed their finger towards her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_**[Ready! Crazy! I like you!]**_

When they said "you" together, they flicked their hands up, imitating a gun being shot. Tokiya had to suppress the next oncoming blush but that did not stop her eyes from widening in surprise.

_In an instant, my chest's tightened up!__**Honey,**_**those eyes… **_**Bunny,**_**those actions…**  
**This understanding we share,**_**lady,**__through a kiss…__**Ready?**__Let's start!_

She could feel it; their feeling are radiating through their voices and the music. It made Tokiya wonder, "Was there a hidden meaning behind this song?"

_**Have I fallen in love!? Has it swollen!? My heart's big bang!  
**__This excitement's even better_ **than jumping on a roller coaster!**  
_**Hey, let your beating heart escort you! Come on! It feels so cool!**_

**"I like you!"** _…However, I've made up my mind!_  
_**Because in this world, there's no way**__this is anything_ **less than LOVE****!**_**No doubt about it!**_

_**Shake it up, babe!  
Hyper×Super×Lover**__** More! Always! Going on relentlessly! This funky party!**__**  
Hyper×Sonic×Magic**__** V**__**enus! Venus! Tonight, this evolution  
Will even remove the limiters**_ _of the dress_ **and the excuses**  
**Whether naked** _or adorned in glittering fineries,__**it's show time! I want to hold you close!**_

They held their hand out to her, asking her to come closer. Tokiya was taken in by their charms and she wanted to take their hands but the only thing standing in her way was the glass separating them. Therefore, she had no choice but to stay rooted to the floor, offering a small smile in return. The action made the two childish men blush and turn their attention back to what they were doing.

**What does it all mean!? These feelings…** _**Maybe**_ _I'm calm and__**merry,**__or else it's passion_  
_This elusive love is__**on the outside**_**like an angel, but**_**on the inside**_**like a demon**  
_**Is it okay to say "you are you"!?**_  
**As all reason seems to melts away,** _I want this chocolate night to pass_  
_**See, even the moon and sun are jealous!**_

Tokiya had to giggle at that sentence.

_"I love you!"_ **…But, that's not enough!**  
_**More than "I love you," even more than "I love you" squared, **_**my heart** _wants to play!__**Absolutely!**_

_**Wanna be ensnared by you, baby!  
Hyper×Super×Lover**__** My heart's pounding! It's magic! After the rain, there's a rainbow! This hap**__**py **__**party!**__**  
Make it!×Make it!×Seriously!? **__** Focus! Focus! This terrorist of love**__**  
**_**I'm so madly in love,** _even God Himself__**is pleased!**_**  
**_Of course,_ **with a full course!**_**Life's so enjoyable!  
[Come on! Come on! GO! GO! GO!]**_

As they fist-pumped the air, Tokiya had to silently pray that they did not hit any of the equipment so they would not need to go over the recording process. Thankfully, they did not hit anything. She could see how they displayed all their excitement into this song. Their smiles, made her smile and she could tell that she would keep on falling for them.

_**Shake it up, babe!  
Hyper×Super×Lover**__** More! Always! Going on relentlessly! This funky party!**__**  
Hyper×Sonic×Magic**__** Venus! Venus! Tonight, this evolution**_  
_**Will even remove the limiters**_ _of the dress_ **and the excuses**  
**Whether naked** _or adorned in glittering fineries,_ _**it's show time! I want to hold you close!**_

Once the music stopped playing, Tokiya could not hold her excitement anymore, pushing the button on the sound system to speak to them.

"You two were great!"

* * *

When they were on the way back home, Tokiya was in too much of a good mood to notice Reiji and Otoya scheming something that involved her. It was their best chance to lighten her mood using _another _method.

As they reached the mansion, they exited Reiji's car and before Tokiya could take a step out, a pair of hands were extended out to her. She slowly tilted her head upwards only to see two gentlemen offering their help to her. She was no fragile maiden but she accepted the request, taking their hands to pull her out. She felt that she should indulge them in their whims because of their brilliant performance.

They made their way up to their room but not without getting the attention of the few occupying the room they passed. Normally, Natsuki would be squealing to take photographs of the trio by now. However, he could tell just by the looks on Reiji and Otoya's face that they were planning something so he decided not to interrupt them. He heard rock music playing for a moment, showing that Ranmaru, who was seated on the couch, was a bit interested in what he just saw.

Natsuki was about to ask him something when he was cut off by the silverette, "Glad to see he's moving on."

The blonde was a bit shocked by what he just heard. He wanted to ask what Ranmaru meant, but the music from his headphones could no longer be heard, meaning that he could not hear him even if he tried.

_I guess I'll ask another time,_ Natsuki thought, not disheartened a single bit.

* * *

She was seated on a chair in the middle of their room. She was curious about what they had planned. They seemed really serious a few moments ago and it made her wonder if they were going to break some sort of bad news to her.

She was not too sure but she thinks that Reiji and Otoya had already fallen in love with her. If that was the case, why was she not changing back yet? Did what Cecil say about breaking the spell a lie? Or did her roommates not like her at all? These questions plagued her mind, filling her with insecurities. They would not give false signals to her like that, would they? Their voice. Their smiles. Everything they did with her felt genuine. Was this all a lie? Some sick joke?

She wanted to walk out of the room, just to clear her head of all these negative thoughts. However, she thought better of it and stayed in her seat. She could not be certain that they were going to tell her some bad news. It could be good news, right?

Just before another round of questions ran around Tokiya's mind, the door to the room opened, beholding two gorgeous gentlemen. Otoya stood by her right while Reiji stood on her left. She felt small since they towered over her seated figure. To her surprise, they got down on their knees and held her hand on each side. She blushed for a moment, revelling in the moment of bliss she received, feeling the warmth on her hands coursing through her.

"Tokiya," Otoya called out and she turned around to face him. "I have to admit that I liked you a lot even before this happened. Maybe I didn't notice before but when you turned into a girl, I knew that I held feelings for you. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl 'cuz either way, I would fall in love with you."

Tokiya had to gasp at Otoya's confession. She seldom heard the red head sounding so sincere. Most of the time, he would act too hyper to be taken seriously but now, she could tell that he was concerned. Concerned with what? She had no clue. His words made her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Tokiya," Reiji called out next and Tokiya turned to him now. "You're most lovely person I've ever met, man or woman. All those emotions hidden in you make me want you to let them go just for me to see. I saw it in your eyes while we sang Nanairo no Compass and danced. I was entranced by your smile. I had no care for your appearance because you are stunning even when you're a guy. The only thing about you that mattered to me was your beautiful personality and stunning smile."

She wanted to cry. Their words were so sincere that it was driving her off the edge. She wanted to take them into her embrace and mutter an endless string of "thank you"s.

"Tokiya," they both said together in sync, just like how their voices moulded exquisitely together, "we love you."

They both leaned forward and pecked her on each cheek. It lasted for a brief moment before she started to glow. Her body grew in size and she became leaner. The next moment Tokiya was back to being a guy. He was relieved he had changed into his nightwear since he had a feeling he would burst out of his clothes when he returned back to normal.

Before he could even let out a sigh of relief, he was tackled to the ground by the two men who had confessed to him. The laid on top of him, embracing him not-too-tightly.

He knew that their words were genuine, but he could not help but ask.

"… Do you really mean it?" he asked in a small voice, eyes widening a bit at hearing his normal voice.

"Yes," they both answered without hesitation.

It felt like some magical dream to Tokiya. Who would have thought that what he previously thought was a catastrophe was a blessing in disguise. He wanted to pinch himself just to confirm if this was just some fantasy in his head but when Reiji and Otoya both gave him a short peck on his lips, he knew that this dream he was in was also reality.

Tokiya was a guy who normally preferred to have silence but now, he would rather have a day filled with hyper recklessness just to keep falling harder and harder for the two idiots he calls his roommates-now-turned boyfriends.

* * *

OMAKE:

The day Haruka came back to the mansion was the same day she fainted. The guys did not know that she would come back earlier than intended. Due to that, she was welcomed by the sight of Otoya and Reiji making out with Tokiya, pinned down to the couch.

They received plenty of scolding from Syo and Tomochika afterward, the latter telling them to not be the cause of Haruka's early death due to blood loss. Syo scolded them mostly because he walked into the three making out some time earlier. It was too much for him.

* * *

_There you have it, one of the most cheesiest things I've written. In case you guys do not know, GAMUSHARA ROmanTic is Tokiya, Otoya and Reiji's song from the Unit Drama CD. You should listen to it, really._

_Songs used:  
Nanairo no Compass by Tokiya Ichinose (CV: Mamoru Miyano)  
Hyper x Super x Lover by Reiji Kotobuki (CV:Showtaro Morikubo) and Otoya Ittoki (CV: Takuma Terashima)_

_Thanks for reading!~_


End file.
